Hyper
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: I know the title is boring but I think this will be a good story and I suck and summaries so you'll just have to red to see what this is all about,


A tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a light green while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. Her exact height is unknown. From what can be seen, she seems to have very little breast development, she maybe a B-cup. Her hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. She is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. She also has a pair of black and a small wire-frame. She's sitting on a black chair her legs crossed a large screen in front of. Her name is Rei the leader of the mother ship known as CFW Magic. The screen lights up and she touch's the screen.

"I'm surprised you answered, goddess." A large Yautja with some scars from numerous battles, his long dreadlocks were light black showing signs of aging and his yellow eyes showed much more knowledge that much of his fellows. His skin was brownish with dark green patterns similar to reptile scales. He stood out because of his long red cape.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, Za'zin?" The women asks pushing her glasses up.

"I wish to enter a meeting with you." Za'zin says clicking his mandibles.

"A meeting? How about dinner on my ship bring anyone you wish." The women says leaning forward her hands under her chin.

"I agree with your terms Rei. Will be your ship in a few hours." Za'zin says hanging up.

"Cortana, get me Mina." Rei says to the main frame system. "Of course ma'am." Cortana the main frame system says back.

With Mina...

Mina is a tall, light-skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. Mina has the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels.

Mina's sitting on her desk reading a medical book. She began highlighting parts that are important for her new apprentice Gust. Gust came running into the infirmary smiling. Gust is very small in comparison to everyone else, due to just being a very little girl. She has fair skin and bright chocolate-brown eyes. Her hair almost matches her eyes and is shown to be very short, just framing her face. Her most noticeable feature is her giant white bunny cap. Due to being so young, she tends to dress less provocatively in comparison to most of the others. Her dress is light blue with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of the dress is a big brown segment along with black marks and a gold buckle. Her pocket is very big, like a kangaroo pouch at her stomach and above it are gold buttons. She also wears plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed gloves.

"Mina, what you doing?" Gust says rocking on her heels.

"Getting ready for your training." Mina says smiling at the small child behind her.

"Mina please report to the captine's quarters." Cortana says.

"Tell her I'll be right there." Mina says before getting up from her seat and patting Gust on the head before leaving.

Mina walked to the captine's counter's. "Rei what is it?" Mina asks her and Rei have had a strong friendship with one another. They understood each other but Mina always handles her duties with ease and is known to be very reliable in both times of need or crisis. It's been said however that she has quite the nasty temper and can even be frightening when angered other that she is normally very nice while Rei seems to be the very sensitive, gentle type of character who somehow manages to handle being bullied, teased, and harassed on a daily basis very well. She tries to keep things in order, but she seems to be very pathetic, according to others. She has a lot of trouble speaking decently in front of people and lacks any actual power. She has barely any confidence, possibly none at all, and is always fearful.

"Za'zin and his clan are coming to visit for dinner for some reason." Rei says to Mina.

Mina looked at Rei shocked. "The honored Yaujta's are coming here?" Mina says still in shock.

"Yes they are and I want you to tell everyone they be here in a few hours." Rei says. Mina bowed to her leader and left. She knew the twins were in their room so she visited them first. She got to their door and knocked. "Rom, Ram I have something to tell you two." Mina says as the door slide's open. Ram is the on facing her Ram and Rom hair is short messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over their shoulders, Ram's strand hangs over her left shoulder while Rom's hangs over her right. Although not as obvious, Ram's hair is longer. Ram's eyes become bright blue while Rom's turn bright pink. Rams hair is pink and Roms is blue. They both wear white suit like outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, Long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part. "Hey Mina what brings you here?" Ram asks as Rom walks up behind her.

"The Yaujta's are coming here and I want you two on your best behaviors or you'll have to face an angry Rei." Mina says her hands on her hips she knew Rom has a very playful personality and is also has a short fuse a bad combination while Ram is shy, calm, and quite.

"Ok." Ram says behind Rom. Mina nodded before leaving. "Cortana where are the other's?" Mina asked the main frame.

"Neptune and Nepgear are in the resting bay, Compa and Falcom are in Compa's room, If, Kei, and Blanc are in the control room, Nisa, Peashy, and Red are in the main hanger, Noire and Uni are in the mapping room, Musa, Cave and Chika are in the music hall, and Plutia and Vert are in the training room." Cortana says.

"Thank you Cortana." Mina says before heading to Compa's room which is only a few rooms away from Ram and Rom's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Compa's voice says behind the door before Mina lets herself in.

"Mina what a surprise what are you doing here?" Falcom asks. Falcom's appearance implies her tomboyish personality. She has very short, boyish cut red hair worn with a silver headband and her eyes are light orange-brown. She wears a revealing outfit, probably for easier times when fighting, consisting of a white tank top with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a light blue jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale yellow lining, and big cuffs. Falcom also has on a skirt reverting the colors with white outside and blue inside, along with a brown belt matching the black choker around her neck. She has black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top, and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them. On both hands she has black fingerless gloves.

"The Yaujta's are coming here." Mina says.

"Ok thank you for telling us Mina." Compa says. Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older than Gust. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart-shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

Mina nods before leaving she walked to the resting bay to meet Neptune and Nepgear. Neptune is the elder sister of Nepgear. She walked in the two turned to look at Mina.

"Mina what are doing here? You're usually training Gust at this time." Neptune says. her hair is dark lilac-purple while her eyes are blue. Her hair is very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat long. Her hairclips are small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is mature/curvy, only losing out to Vert. Her suit resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

"I should be but I have to tell everyone that the Yautja leader is coming." Mina says her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really interesting." Nepgear says. she looks to be the younger sister, being shorter/smaller than Neptune. Her hair is a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone and length to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also long. Her eyes are bright blue color and her hairclip is a round white piece with a blue center. Wears a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee-length. The hair piece is black.

"That's all I have to says." Mina says before leaving. _'Why do I have to tell them all at least I get a work out.' _Mina thinks.

She walked into the control room. "Mina it's good to see you." Kei says. Despite Kei's appearance, Kei is actually a girl. Kei is a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the knee socks, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside.

"Hey Mina." Blanc says. Blanc is Ram and Rom's elder sister. Blanc is a short (144 cm) pale skinned girl, Her hair is light blue colored and short mess hair with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also has a cowlick. Her eyes are pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows two centimeters in this form.

"What are you doing here?" If asks. IF is a fair-skinned girl with very long, waist length brunette hair with a little bit pulled to the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf-like ribbon. The material being unknown as Neptune has tried to make one and it didn't look right. Her eye color matches her hair ribbon. IF wears a very big blue jacket with black and silver lining and adorned with silver buttons. The lower end of her jacket at the bottom consists of brown fur lining. There is a red logo with white trimming of what seems to be a lightning bolt on both side of the sleeves. Her jacket is said to be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tank top and a pair of shorts with a big belt. If she was to button up the entire outfit, it would reach her thighs. Her jacket holds what seems to be 9 cellphone holders. In order from the left side to the right side of her trench coat, the colors of the holders are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots to match her jacket.

"Yaujta's coming here in few hours be good." Mina says before leaving. The hangar was right next door so she walked in.

"Mina! Hi!" Peashy says happily. Peashy is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breast that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs.

"Mina. What up!" Red says. Red is a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger than If. It's unknown what her true age is, however, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone. She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. Red dresses in Chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red has unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consists of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes. Around her body is a golden dragon, which may be her pet. It's usually wrapped around her upper half.

"Yaujta's are coming here. Nisa I want you to get the hanger ready alright." Mina says.

"Sir yes sir." Nisa say. Nisa has bright dark blue hair that is about to her chest in length, but always worn up with few curled strands hanging down with many spiked bangs. At the back of her head, it's shown a big blue and red N shaped hair clip which holds up her hair. Her eyes are a slightly darker blue, but seem to turn a fiery red very easily. She wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and on her back while it looks like she has purple wings, it's actually a prinny backpack. Nisa also wears a pair of goggles on her head.

"Good." Mina says before leaving. Now to the mapping room. Noire is the elder sister of Uni.

She walked in to see Noire mapping out the ship again. "Mina good to see you." Noire says not turning around. Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long pure white hair and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messy. Her eyes turn a glowing green-blue. Her outfit consists of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver.

"Hey Mina." Uni says. Uni is a light-skinned girl with very light gray/white hair and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes become bright green. Her outfit, as stated before resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes.

"You're the first not to ask me what I'm doing in this area. I'm here thought because the Yautja leader is coming." Mina says she knew the two sister did not care so she just left.

Now to the music room. She hear Musa singing inside before she walked in. Musa is one of the taller girls. She has fair-pale colored skin with bright pink eyes and a beauty mark below her left one. An interesting fact is that when Musa. goes through an extreme emotion (mostly embarrassment), a wavelength appears in her eyes. She has long, straight worn blue hair with many bangs sticking upward with a small split in the center, worn with a pair of black headphones with small silver antennae, pink rings on the ear pieces, and a small microphone attached to the left ear. She also has black painted nails and a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the other's but as an idol, she is supposed to be appealing to the audience. It consists of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garderbelt. Musa wears multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

"Hey guys." Mina says walking in.

"Hey Mina." Chika says. Chika is a light-skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, Chika has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"Hey Chika I'm here to tell you all the Yautja are coming." Mina says before turning.

"Thanks Mina." Cave says before she leave's. Cave is a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald-green while her skin is fair in coloring. Cave wears a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo.

Mina nods before leaving. To the training room the last room. She walked in just to see Vert and Plutia sparring. "Hey you two I have some thing to tell you!" Mina yells. The two stop and Plutia glared at her. Plutia is very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. She has fair-pale skin, Plutia's hair is a bright, dark purple color and is long and free-falling. Her bangs are long and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be a shade of pink but are squinted. She wears a black outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings

"What is it Mina?" Vert asks. Vert is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke Blanc consistently. Vert enjoys mocking others by using a sly wit and teasing. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Vert is noticed for being the most curvy (and busty) of the girls and may very well be the oldest. Vert's is long and straight worn in a ponytail, colored sea-foam green. Her eyes are sad-looking eyes, usually not fully open and a light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled suit with small black and green pieces. the bottom part of her are breast showing.

"Yaujta's." Mina says she knew Vert and Plutia would know what was going on. They nodded before returning back to their sparing.

"Cortana tell Rei I told them all." Mina says. "Yes Mina." Cortana says.

Mina is back in the medical bay and see's Gust reading. "Gust were having guest over and I want you to ether stay down here our not talk at dinner." Mina says she was worried about her little apprentice meeting the Yautja.

"I stay by you and be quiet." Gust says cutely.

"Ok sweetie but you have be good." Mina say bending to her level,

"I will Mina. I promise." Gust say happily.

Meanwhile on the Yautja mother ship...

Za'zin sigh he was happy to get a meeting with them but was worried to bring his son's. Za'zin knew what two élite hunter's he was bringing but his son's will want to come and he wasn't planning on arguing with them.

His mate Kant'ra walked in she has long dreadlocks and taller than the others approached them, she dressed a long red tunic, her body was a cream color with dark brown patterns, she used golden accessories like necklaces and bracelets. "You seemed stressed." Kant'ra clicked at her mate.

"I am, I got a meeting with the CFW Magic but we have to go there for dinner but there are only females on the ship and she said to bring who I want I know I'm bring Setg'in and Thei'de but I don't if I want to bring our son's." Za'zin clicked back.

"Let them come I've heard those female's are not the nicest." Kant'ra say rubbing her mate's shoulder.

"You're right." Za'zin says purring. He got up to talk to Setg'in and Thei'de about the trip.

He walked into the training room and found the two they faced him and bowed. Thei'de is a large and tall Yautja he was one of the best hunters of the clan. He had dreadlocks until the middle of his back, his eyes were orange, his skin was kind of brown-reddish with black patterns and he dressed full body armor. He was considered a killing machine to his species. Setg'in is a bit shorter than Thei'de, but still considered large for his species. He was a Yautja with a well toned body, like some of the well-trained hunters. He also had dreads until the middle of his back, his eyes were yellow and his skin was a mix of a cream and light brown with some dark green patterns, a patient hunter with a bad temper.

"Elder." Setg'in says.

"You two accompany me and my family on a trip to the CFW Magic we have a meeting with them their close enough that it should only take a few hours to get their Elder Za'zin says.

"Yes Elder." They both say before following him to the hanger. His mate and four son's were already there. Pa'ya was the oldest; he had dreadlocks until his waist, cream body, dark green patterns and green eyes, like Kant'ra's. He was wearing full body armor. Halk'rath had dreadlocks until his middle back, brownish body, dark cream and black patterns and yellow eyes. He was wearing full body armor; he was the second son and the largest one. Thw'ei, the third one, had dreadlocks until his waist, cream body with dark cream patterns and yellow eyes. He wasn't wearing a full armor. Hult'ah was the youngest one; he had dreadlocks until his shoulders, cream body with dark green and brown patterns, his eyes were also green.

They soon got in the smaller ship and were off.


End file.
